Enquanto a chuva caía
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Loucura. Não havia palavra alguma no mundo que podia resumir o meu relacionamento com Harry, a não ser essa. Aliás, palavras eram o que menos nos importava naquele momento, enquanto a cama velha balançava com os movimentos cada vez mais intensos...
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Enquanto a chuva caía...

**shipper:** Remus Lupin/ Harry Potter (RL/HP) E RL/SB (citação)

**Classificação**: Nc-16/Slash

**Spoiler:** Com excessão das Horcruxes e Dumbledore, ignorem o sexo e o sétimo livros.

**Sumário**: Loucura. Não havia palavra alguma no mundo que podia resumir o meu relacionamento com Harry, a não ser essa. Aliás, palavras eram o que menos nos importava naquele momento, enquanto a cama velha balançava com os movimentos cada vez mais intensos de nossos corpos, o cheiro de suor e sexo alucinando o meu olfato apurado e Harry sussurrando o meu nome daquele jeito tão doce enquanto estremecia de prazer sob mim...

**Obs**: A história está dividida em Prefácio, Capítulo um (único) e Epílogo. Como é tudo excessivamente pequeno resolvi deixar tudo junto aqui no Fanfiction net. De qualquer forma, os títulos estão aí pra vocês não se confundirem. Essa história surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e eu coloquei ela do nada no papel. Se parecer clichê demais pra você, saiba que pareceu clichê demais pra mim também. Mas eu gostei, então espero que gostem também. Qualquer opinião, o botãozinha verde ali embaixo está implorando pra ser apertado. Faça uma boa ação pra ele, e vá dormir feliz essa noite, com a consciência totalmente leve. *.*

**

* * *

**

**Prefácio**

Loucura. Não havia palavra alguma no mundo que podia resumir o meu relacionamento com Harry, a não ser essa. Aliás, palavras eram o que menos nos importava naquele momento, enquanto a cama velha balançava com os movimentos cada vez mais intensos de nossos corpos, o cheiro de suor e sexo alucinando o meu olfato apurado e Harry sussurrando o meu nome daquele jeito tão doce enquanto estremecia de prazer sob mim...

Loucura!

Empurrei-me ainda uma última vez antes de desabar sobre ele, esperando os meus batimentos cardíacos desacelerarem e a minha respiração voltar ao normal. Depositei um beijo suave na pele molhada de seu pescoço e rolei para o outro lado da cama, acolhendo-o em meus braços.

- Remus...

- Hm?

- É a única pessoa que eu tenho. Não me abandone agora, por favor.

Fechei os olhos e o apertei em meus braços. Lembrei-me de quando ele me dissera essas mesmas palavras, num tom e desespero diferentes, mas com a mesma dor.

* * *

**Capítulo um:**

- Droga de chuva... - resmunguei, suspirando e fechando a janela.

Beberiquei o chá quente que carregava e sentei-me bem perto à lareira, buscando me esquentar. O dia seguinte era lua-cheia e por causa dese empecílio não me deixaram sair em missão. Havia tanto a ser feito! E Harry, Rony, e Hermione ainda inventavam de desaparecer!

Um trovão me fez estremecer.

Chuva... Odiava chuva. Não me fazia feliz com tantas redordações do passado...

Foi de baixo de uma chuva, aos 16 anos que eu me declarei a Sírius.

Foi lá que eu o beijei pela primeira vez.

Estava chovendo quando soube que ele era um traidor.

E choveu dentro do meu quarto, em meu travesseiro quando eu o perdi de vez.

Balancei a cabeça. Eram pensamentos tolos para se ter com uma guerra lá fora. Sírius se fora. Sírius morrera. Já se faziam quase dois anos.

Por pouco um novo trovão não me impediu de ouvir a campanhia. Levantei-me, estranhando e atendi a porta.

Um Harry Potter enxarcado até os ossos e pálido como um cadáver me encarou com grandes olhos vermelhos.

- Remus...

- Harry! Por Deus, o que houve?

Puxei-o para dentro e fechei a porta. Ele nem pareceu notar.

- Rony e Mione, Remus... Eles... Todos ele mortos... eu não pude fazer nada... Minha culpa, Remus...

Escutá-lo foi difícil com todo aquela barulho da chuva, mas eu compreendi.

Compreendi e gelei.

- Já avisou a ordem?

Ele fez um aceno negativo.

- Vim direto para cá... Isso não pode ter acontecido, Remus... Não eles! Primeiro meus pais, Sírius, Dumbledore...! Agora eles! Todo mundo que eu amo está morrendo, é minha culpa. eu não podia tê-los envolvidos nisso! Minha culpa...

Percebi que ele desabaria a qualquer momento, por isso murmurei um feitiço simples e rápido para secar suas roupas e levei-o até o sofá mais próximo. Peguei a chícara de chá que ainda estava ali e lhe entreguei. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele mal consegui segurá-la.

- É precio avisar a ordem, Harry. Você precisa de um lugar para ficar. Esper aqui que eu vou entrar em contato com eles imediatamente.

- Não!

Sua mão agarrou meu pulso com firmeza, apesar da tremedeira. Olhou em meus olhos, tanta dor eles me transmitiam que eu quase me esqueci que não podia desabar jundo com ele.

- É a única pessoa que eu tenho, Remus, por favor, não me deixe agora.

Engoli em seco. A ordem que esperasse, então!

Tirei a xícara cujo chá ele não bebera uma gora e derramara metade em si memso da sua mão e senti-me ao seu lado.

Foi apenas o instinto que me fez passar os braços ao redor dele e deitá-lo em meu peito.

- Você fica aqui hoje.

Loucura! Um rapaz de luto, infeliz e necessitado de carinho na compania de um velho amargurado e ainda por cima que se transformaria em monstro no dia seguite! Como eu, sendo o que era, poderia ajudá-lo?

Ele chorou. Chorou por muito tempo. Uma hora, duas, ou talvez até três... E eu tive que me segurar para não acompanhá-lo; Perdas sempre são difíceis de ser superadas, mas, por Merlim, Harry já havia sofrido demais!

Depois do que pareceu um longo tempo, seus soluços pararam e seus tremores diminuiram. Ach que a dor o exalstou de tal forma que ele adormeceu.

Graças a Deus.

Avisei a ordem e depois de uma pesquisa mais fundamentada encontraram os corpos num território inimigo: mortos, cada um com um "Avada Kedrava", provavelmente direcionado a Harry.

Agora, o que os três faziam lá eu não podia imaginar.

Tentaram levá-lo daqui. Tentaram me convencer de que A Toca ou alguma outra casa seria o melhor pra ele. Claro, qualquer outra casa menos a minha. Qualquer outra compania menos um Lobisomem velho e pobre.

Mas bastou um olhar para Harry, em silêncio num dos cantos da sala onde resolviam este assunto, olhando sério para mim aguardando uma resposta, que eu soube o que era melhor para se fazer.

- Harry é maior de idade e pode muito bem decidir o que é melhor pra ele. Ele quer ficar, então ficará.

E soube com o sorriso que recebi em troca de que foi a atitude certa a ser tomada.

Durante a lua cheia, cedo todos os dias ele vinha até mim, apesar de meus protestos. Obrigava-me a comer alguma coisa e me fazia compania, além de ajudar com meus ferimentos.

Percebia que ele aida andava pálido e quase nunca sorria. Normal para uma pessoa que perde seus amigos assim tão depressa e ainda carrega uma imensa responsabilidade nas costas. Mas uma perspectiva baixíssima e infeliz para um rapaz de apenas 17 anos.

Agora, o que eu poderia fazer? Será que era mesmo a pessoa mais indicada a ficar com ele? Será que eu seria capaz de passar algum conforto a Harry? Será que eu agira certo?

Nossa rotina era assim; Eu o acordava cedo, tomávamos o café da manhã juntos, eu lia alguma coisa enquanto ele passava horas pensativo numa poltrona quase sem se mexer, almocávamos e eu sempre saía para alguma missão ou apenas um passeio, que ele nunca me acompanhava, apesar de sempre chamá-lo. Quando voltava, encontrava-o da mesma forma. Jantávamos, conversávamos sobre fivolidades, às vezes jogávamos xadrez, tomávamos um drinl e ele ia dormir. Eu ainda demorava um bom pouco, indeciso sobre como ajudá-lo porque, era fato, eu não estava conseguindo.

Foi apenas duas semana depois que eu descobri algo a mais sobre Harry.

Chovia, apesar do calor. E como sempre acontece comigo quando chove, eu não conseguia dormir. Levantei-me, vesti um velho short de algodão e fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água.

A casa, como já contei, é muito velhs e pequena. As paredes não são de um material muito resistente, e foi assim que, ao passar em frente ao quartinho onde Harry dormia, eu ouvi os soluços e notei a luz acesa.

Meu primeiro impulso foi o de invadir o quarto, mas confesso que hesitei.

Abri a porta silenciosamente e parei enquanto o obsevava, sentado na cama tão encolhido que me lembrava uma criança pequena, o corpo trêmulo e a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos.

- Harry? - chamei baixinho indo em sua direção.

Ele se assustou, mas não ergueu a cabeça.

- O que há, Harry?

Como os soluços aumentaram ao invés de eu receber outra resposta, não vi outra solução além de me sentar ao seu lado e tocá-lo no ombro.

- Harry...

- Des-desculpe, Remus... - Ele sussurou quando os soluços diminuiram. Ergueu o rosto molhado e me encarou. - Eu não tive a intenção de... Acordei você?

- Claro que não. O que houve com você?

- Eu tive... Tive um pesadelo. Foi só, não se preocupe.

- Pesadelos são horríveis - afirmei solidário. - Quer uma xícara de chá? Estou sem sono.

Ele negou, enxugando a face com um movimento rápido que não passou despercebido por mim quando duas grossas lágimas escorreram.

- Eu até que estou, na verdade. Só não quero ser acordado de novo com... outro pesadelo... Como esse.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

Ancioso, esperei em silêncio. Até que ele negou. Certo, não havia mais nada a fazer. Desanimado, levantei-me.

- Certo, se você quer dormir, vou deixá-lo sozinho então. Não deixe de me chamar se mudar de idéia.

Como ele não disse nem fez nada para impedir, saí e voltei ao meu quarto. Com o coração na mão e sem um pingo de sono, deitei-me na cama e fiquei a encarar o teto.

Era deprivamente incapaz de ajudá-lo.

Mas foi então que algo me surpreendeu. Nem dois minutos se passaram e eu ouvi batidas na porta.

- Remus?

- Harry? Entre.

Lá estava ele. O rosto ainda vermelho, os olhos úmidos e a aparência tímida.

- Está sem sono mesmo?

- Completamente.

- Posso ficar um pouco aqui?

- Claro, Harry.

Afastei-me para um dos lados da cama, convidando-o a sentar, vi que lançou um olhar curioso para a televisão trouxa a nossa frente quando o fez.

- Não sabia que tinha uma Tv. Não a via quando estive aqui.

- Eu guardei tudo o que podia ser quebrado um dia antes da lua cheia. De qualquer forma, eu não consegui ligá-la nunca. É inútil.

Harry se levantou e se aproximou do aparelho.

- O que tentou fazer?

- Bem, eu tentei magia e aqueles botões mas não funcionou.

- Claro - murmurou, se abaixando. - Tem que pôr isso daqui numa tomada - Ele me mostrou um fio esquisito que saia por ela. - Você não me disse uma vez que essa casa era uma casa de trouxas? Deve ter uma por aqui... achei.

Apenas assisti enquanto ele fazia os truques trouxas dele para ligar aquela Tv, e percebi fascinado que ele conseguiu, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama outra vez.

- Veio com um controle?

- O que?

- Um objeto fino e pequeno cheio de botões.

- Ah, sim. Está aí do seu lado.

Depois de uma prática e muito interessante aula de como manusear aquele objeto, nós assistimos juntos a um filme que passava. Ele ainda não me parecia bem, e quando seus olhos enxeram-se de lágrimas outra vez eu não me contive e passei os braços ao redor dele, que aceitou o meu gesto sem nenhuma recusa. Acabou que ele adormeceu, dessavez tranquilo e mais uma vez em meus braços. E isso foi se repetindo algumas vezes, até que se tornou comum ele aparecer no meu quarto, assistirmos Tv e adormecermos em minha cama, vezes abraçados, vezes só um ao lado do outro.

Quase um mês depois ele parou com as visitas. Notei uma mudança súbita em seu comportamente que já havia melhorado há um tempo. Fiquei confuso. Confuso e decepcionado quando uma semana inteira se completou sem que ele viesse me visitar em meu quarto. Sentia falta da compania dele durante as noites. SEntia falta dos pouos comentários daquilo que assistíamos. De ter qualquer desculpa tola para abraçá-lo, de acordar com o calor do corpo dele ao meu lado...

- Droga... - resmunguei na minha cama, encarando a Tv escura e desligada enquanto refletia em como me sentia solitário mais uma vez por dormir sozinho naquela cama. A mesma que muitas vezes dividi com Sírius. A passei a dividir com Harry.

E agora dividia com minha amargura.

Como não percebi antes que acabaria me apegando demais a ele? Como permiti-me envolver tanto afetivamente?

E ainda por cima chovia!

- Droga! - resmunguei de novo, me sentando na cama. Mal havia acabado de engiar o short de qualquer jeito para tomar uma água quando a porta se abriu. Anotei mentalmente que nuna mais deveria dormir sem roupa, porque Harry não se lembrava mais de bater na porta.

- De pé? - perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

- Só ia até a cozinha - também sorri em resposta. - Achei que não apareceria de novo. Sabe, não tem tanta graça assistir TV sozinho.

Harry sorriu. Entrou e fechou a porta.

- Eu sei... Por isso vim. Desculpe não ter aparecido antes mas é que eu estava precisando... pensar numas coisas. O que está passando de bom?

Ele se jogou na cama e ligou a Tv, familiarizado com tudo. Foi bom vê-lo assim novamente. Sentei-me ao seu lado, esquecendo completamente a sede. (Que não tinha)

Assim que me acomodei ele deixou o seu lugar e se ajeitou entre as minhas pernas, com as costas apoiadas em meu peito. Era um gesto natural que já acontecera antes, mas eu me senti estranho dessa vez. Não totalmente confortável usando apenas aquele short velho, era como se estivesse nú.

Não me concentrei muito na Tv dessa vez. Alguma coisa estava errada comigo e eu tinha até medo de descobrir o que era. A imagem de Sírius parecia cada vez mais confusa nas minhas lembranças. E eu tinha que contar até dez toda hora que Harry se mexia.

O filme terminou e eu nem saberia dizer sobre o que falava. Harry não movia um músculo já fazia um certo tempo, então deveria estar adormecido. Em outras circustâncias eu desligaria a TV, apagaria a luz e dormiria também, mas estava sem sono e apesar de não estar muito relaxado ainda não queria perder o calor do corpo de Harry. Tirei o controle remoto que escapava das mãos dele e mudei de canal.

Um noticiário sem graça informando mais tragédias me fez mudar de novo. Havia um clipe com uma música eletrônica tão alta que doeu os meus ouvidos. Mudei de novo.

Havia duas mulheres de meia idade conversando, como parecia um outro filme, então deixei ali e abaixei o controle outra vez.

Pelo que percebum elas falavam de um casal que não estava presente e não era nada muito bom.

Só que a cena mudou. Meu olhos não me enganavam ao mostrar dois rapazes - homens- se beijando vorazmente.

Os cabelos da minha nuca ficaram em pé com uma observação mais detalhada. Ambos estavam sem camisa e um deles com a calça aberta. Senti as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que a mão do segundo estava ali dentro, mas nada comparado com ao calor que se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, quando as bocas se separaram e esse começou a espalhar beijos pelo pescoço, ombros, do outro... Os gemidos que o primeiro rapaz n~çao dispensou me ensurdeciam. Ergui o controle para mudar de canal outra vez, mas uma mão quente segurou o meu pulso. Droga, Harry estava acordado?

- Espere, parece interessante.

Sim, sem dúvida, muito interessante. Interessante até demais.

a mão que estava dentro da calça do outro saiu de lá, apensar para deslizar a pela de roupa para baixo. Os beijos desceram para a barriga e os dois caíram na cama. Harry se mexeu e eu me incomodei. Se continuássemos a ver aquilo meu corpo reagiria de uma maneira inevitável e o tecido porcaria daquele short não ajudaria em nada.

A cêmera escolheu um péssimo momento para dar um "close" nos beijos que rodeavam o umbigo e desciam, chegando a borda da cueca boxer onde alguns dedos já se ensinuavam.

O controle que eu estava tentando manter já não estada tendo sucesso e e senti uma inevitável ereção se formando.

- Remus, posso fazer uma pergunta?

Era realmente uma pela dos Deuses que Harry falasse tão baixinho daquele jeito.

- Claro - a imagem da expressão de prazer no rosto do ator que recebia as carícias fez a minha voz tremer.

- Você o amava?

Pisquei, meu cérebro não funcionava muito bem com os dois se beijando outra vez e algumas peças de roupas voando pelo quarto.

- De quem está falando?

- Sírius. Você o amava?

Como ele sabia disso?

- Sim - respondi somente.

- E ainda o ama?

- É difícil esquecê-lo, Harry. Mas sírius levou boa parte do que eu sentia com ele quando caiu naquele véu. Já faz tempo.

Ele se virou até ficar de frente para mim e olhar em meus olhos. O movimento fez eu perceber que não era a única vítima daquele gemidos que vinham da Tv.

Ele não disse nada. Não disse uma palavra quando colou os seus lábios nos meus e sua língua invadiu a minha boca. Eu também não disse nada para retribuir. Não disse quando o despi num movimento desesperado, nem quando o prensei no colchão. Só falamos quando eu quis me afastar e ele pediu para que eu ficasse. Só falei quando perguntei se ele tinha certeza e ele me respondeu que sim.

Depois disso, o que falamos nenhum de nós foi capaz de entender.

_Loucura._

* * *

**Epílogo.**

- Não, Harry - respondi, meus olhos úmidos com as lembranças. - Não vou te deixar. Eu vou lutar nessa guerra semana que vem ao seu lado e nós vamos sair dessa vivos e juntos.

Ele se ergueu num dos cotovelos e me olhou nos olhos com um sorriso doce.

- Obrigada por reconsiderar, Remus. Eu não conseguiria lutar com Voldemort se você me abandonasse agora.

Acariciei os cabelos negros e macios, imaginando o que seria de nós agora que decidi levar essa loucura adiante.

- Era para o seu bem. Ele vai saber, Harry... Vai saber e vai tentar usar isso contra você. Vai ter que tomar muito cuidado, meu lobinho...

Ele me deu um beijo doce.

- Vou ter, não se preocupe. Eu acabei me tornando um bom oclumente.

- Ótimo - dei-lhe outro beijo. - Agora durma. E por falar em oclumência, amanhã teremos outra aula com Snape, é melhor deixar as imagens do que fizemos hoje muito bem escondidas.

A expressão de desagrado dele foi substituida por um sorriso sacana.

- Acho que vou deixar uma escorregar... Lembra da expressão dele da outra vez? Foi incrível!

Tentei censurá-lo, mas a lembrança era muito boa para conseguir. Ri junto com ele.

Lá fora a chuva caía, mas incrivelmente eu não me importava mais com ela.

Não com Harry em meus braços.

Não mais.


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
